Eyes That Pierce the Soul
by Pixiedust4
Summary: What if Olivia's father knew about her the whole time?
1. Chapter 1

Eyes That Pierce the Soul 

Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I know it has been said multiple times before. Everyone knows who really is making the money off these characters. Although, I will claim the new ones.**

"Stabler, Benson! I have a brand new case for you," Cragen bellowed from his office doorway.

"Sure, Cap. Give us the details and we'll head out," replied Olivia.

"The vic is a sixteen year old girl. She was raped, beaten, and left for dead by her father. A neighbor heard the commotion and called it in after the father left the apartment."

Olivia and Elliot headed to the hospital to talk to the victim. A uniformed officer met them in the lobby and filled them in on the details he had. The rape kit had been done and sent to the lab; they just needed to talk to the vic.

_Knock Knock_ "Amelia, I am Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Stabler. We're here to ask you a few questions."

"Do we have to do this now? Please? I really just want to sleep right now."

"Well, we can come back in an hour."

"Thank you. Um, do you know if anyone called my grandmother?"

"The officer downstairs said she had been called and is on her way."

And with that Amelia drifted off to sleep. Olivia and Elliot stood there looking at their newest innocent victim. Olivia sighed.

"It never stops, El. You know that?"

Elliot nodded as he looked at their bruised and battered victim. " Those sickos will keep us in business for a long time, unfortunately."

As they turned to leave, they collided with Mrs. Leverson, Amelia's grandmother. When she looked up at Olivia, she let out a loud gasp.

"Oh my goodness! It's YOU!

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked in complete confusion. Behind her she heard Elliot's cell ring and he walked down the hall to answer it.

"You're her," Mrs. Leverson answered.

"Ma'am, I don't understand."

"Here, sit. I will explain to you what I mean. But I apologize to you before I you hear this story."

Olivia, confused, listened as Margaret Leverson told her a very twisted story.

"Well," Margaret started out, " My daughter, Lila, was raped when she was in college and Amelia was the result. Lila decided to keep her and I helped out whenever I could. Amelia was such a happy little girl. Despite the reason she came into the world, she made Lila very happy. When Amelia was about five, Lila was killed in a car accident. As it turned out, the man who raped Lila had been keeping tabs on them since Amelia was born. I was supposed to get custody of her…." Margaret paused, trying not to cry. " But that evil, awful man took me to court. Since Lila never reported the rape, he claimed that it was consensual and that Lila had never given him the chance to be a part of Amelia's life….and the judge gave him custody!" Margaret was on her feet, yelling by this point. She noticed people looking at her and quickly sat down.

"Continue, Mrs. Leverson," Olivia said. Elliot had wrapped up his phone call and had pulled up a chair next to Olivia to listen to the story.

"For the past ten years, that man has been torturing that poor, sweet, little girl. As she got older, she began sneaking out to payphones to call me. It was during those phone calls that she told me all about you,"

Olivia interrupted her as she paused to take a breath. " I don't really understand what I have to do with this."

Margaret grabbed Olivia's hand. "He's your father too, sweetheart. He has keeping tabs on you your whole life also.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia sat in the dark hospital room watching Amelia sleep. Too many thoughts were running through her head. She was disturbed and equally ticked off at the information Mrs. Leverson had just given her. What right did that man, the man who raped her mother, have to know anything about her. If her mother had died while she was still a child, would she have suffered the same fate as Amelia? She felt nothing for this man, _nothing, _but contempt. She was building the wrath inside her. It was not until she felt her nails cutting into the palm that she came back to reality. Now, her reality consisted of a psycho father who had been stalking her her whole life and a half-sister lying in a hospital bed because him. Her reality included a mother who had been an alcoholic also because of this man. "Well," Olivia thought, "Amelia and I have more in common than disturbing genes…we both grew up in hell."

Just then, Amelia began to stir. She blinked her eyes to focus in the darkened room as she tried to make out the figure sitting next to her. A couple of seconds later she realized it was the same figure whose pictures were plastered on the wall of the back room in the apartment. The figure she was always being compared with. She remembered the many times her father had told her she was scum compared to Olivia. She had tried to hate Olivia. But she was smart enough to know that none of this was Olivia's fault. That Olivia didn't even know what she had to live through. While she suffered the many beatings, she had always hoped that Olivia, the great cop, the hero, would come to save her.

"Hey," Amelia said.

"Hi."

"You have finally come to save me. I always hoped you would."

"I want to shoot him," Olivia said.

"Is that all?" Amelia asked and they both laughed.

After a somewhat awkward silence, Olivia spoke up, "I really don't know what to do from here. This is somewhat of a disturbing shock for me."

"Yea," Amelia sighed. "You know," she said as she propped herself up on her side. "When I was little, I used to imagine that you would come save me and you would whisk me away and we would get fudge swirl ice cream and everything would be okay."

"I had similar fantasies…but when I was really little, it was a flying unicorn who took me to a magic land beyond the clouds. The clouds would really be cotton candy and I would get to live with a family that would take me to the zoo anytime I wanted to so I could see the penguins."

"Funny what we wish for just to get through the beatings," Amelia sighed.

"We'll need your statement, but I'll have to have my partner take it. I can no longer work on this case."

"Your partner is really cute," Amelia giggled.

"He's not bad looking," Olivia said with a smile. She stood up. "I'm going to let you rest while I go talk to my partner. I'll send him in a bit."

"Olivia," she turned in the doorway. "Would you come back and visit me?"

She nodded, and as she walked out the door, she made a mental note to bring fudge swirl ice cream the next time.

"Hey, El."

"Hey, Liv. Cragen just told me that you're off the case."

"Yea, I figured as much."

Just then Elliot's cell rang. "Stabler. Yea, she's right here…but we haven't gotten the vic's statement yet…but…but I thought Liv was off the case. Alright, we'll be right there." Elliot hung up the phone. "That was strange. Cragen wants us back at the house now."

"But we really haven't gotten Amelia's statement yet."

Fin and Munch walked up just then.

"We'll get it. Something's come up, you guys gotta go." Fin said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Honestly, if I owned any television characters, would I really be posting stories on this website?

3:17

3:18

3:19

The red numbers glared at Olivia as she stared at them without blinking. She sighed and rolled over. It was hard to sleep because she had yet to absorb all the information Cragen had given her. And then she had been to the crime scene…she shuddered.

Finally, at 3:43, Olivia decided to give up on sleeping. She hoped that Elliot, who had insisted he sleep over on her couch, was still up. Luckily, he was.

"I didn't know you were a _Cheers_ fan."

Elliot jumped out of his seat, "Liv, you scared me. I didn't know you were up."

"Yea, well, did you really expect me to sleep after today."

"You're right," he said as he rubbed his eyes trying to remove that days' images from his mind. "And, as a matter of fact, I am a _Cheers_ fan. I wish people would yell my name when I walk in a room the way they do Norm's."

Olivia threw a couch pillow at him. "You are so cocky."

Elliot laughed. After a couple moments of silence, he asked her, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She just stared at the ground for a long while, her hands playing with a loose thread on the arm of the couch. Finally, she let out the breath she'd been holding.

"He'd been following me _my whole life_, El. There were pictures on that wall of me taking my first steps at the park and my school pictures. There were even pictures of me working. I can't help but think that if my mother had died when I was still a kid would I have lived the same life as Amelia? I knew he'd been following me because Margaret Leaverson told me that at the hospital, but I didn't know it was to _this_ extent. This is ridiculous. I am a NYPD detective! I should have noticed someone following me! It just makes me so angry!"

"We're often oblivious to the things that happen in our own lives. Besides, there were no hints that you should have been extra careful of your surroundings."

"I know you're right. It…I don't know. I am so angry and scared and sickened. I think it was better that I never knew who my father was than to know that he knew me," and with that, Olivia began to cry.

"Come here." Olivia scooted over and let Elliot put his arms around her as she cried herself to sleep. Elliot was glad that they had been taken off the case. She didn't need to be around this right now. Cragen had taken Elliot off the case so he could be there for Olivia and help back her up in case this psycho _did_ try something.

_11:08 am_

"COME ON DOWN! YOU'RE THE NEXT CONTESTANT ON THE _PRICE IS RIGHT!_

Olivia jumped from her sleep. She didn't expect the TV to be on. Then she realized she'd fallen asleep on her couch, and she could smell the scent of French Vanilla roasted coffee coming from the kitchen.

"Good morning, Sleepyhead," Elliot said as he carried two coffee mugs over to the couch.

" The_ Price is Right_? Really, El?"

"Well, it's your TV," he said as he tossed her the remote. She quickly changed the channel to _Dr. Phil_. He just looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"What are you going to do with your day off, Detective Benson?"

"Well, I wish I was working. I'm glad that Cragen let you have time off too so I won't be myself…not that I can't take care of myself mind you, but it is nice to have company."

Just then, Elliot's phone rang. "Are you kidding me..? Stabler. Uh huh. Okay, good. Okay… not so good. Yep. Yea. Alright. I'll tell her."

He hung up. "Tell me what?"

"Well," he said as he picked up his coffee cup and leaned against the back of the couch. "Amelia's been released from the hospital. She went home with her grandmother and she's got protective detail. But, they still haven't found him yet; however, Cragen would like us down at the house."

"Why? We're not working the case, we're caught up on our paperwork, and we have the day off."

"Everyone knows he looks after you like a father would a daughter. I just think he'd feel better if he could keep on eye on you too."

_1:00 pm_

Elliot and Olivia showed up at the house. They went to Cragen's office to let them know they were there.

"How you holding up, Liv?"

"I'm okay today. I was thinking about visiting Amelia later, if that's all right. It wouldn't mess up the case, would it?"

"No, I think it would be alright. Just take Elliot with you. First, though, go out there and let Munch and Fin fill you in on the details of the case. Since he is your father, Olivia, I think you have a right to know."


End file.
